


TipToeing

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: Sometimes Dick still feels insecure about his position in their relationship, but being tied up helps a lot.
Relationships: Apollo/Dick Grayson/Midnighter, Apollo/Midnighter, Dick Grayson/Midnighter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019, Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	TipToeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> Hi folks, this Kinkmas Exchange entry is for the Wonderful @geckoholic.  
> When I saw your Apollo/Dick/M request, I just had to choose this great but rare threesome. It was the perfect excuse to finally write them all together. I tried to include a few of the kinks you included in your tags as well as some angst because you seem to like issues coming up during sex. I hope I got that right, gecko. :)
> 
> Attention: In this kinks are discussed, just as they are in real life, not always before a session but during one.
> 
> Also, a big thank you goes out to @GoddessOfRoyalty for the last-minute beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Showers take the weight off Dick's shoulders. Water makes him feel at ease. Just concentrating on the sensations is a meditation in itself. But today not even his nighttime ritual can sooth the anxiety running through him. His muscles seem to vibrate beneath his skin, strung tight as if he is still on Gotham’s streets even though his skin is already drying, hair curling in faint waves. He doesn't bother with false decency when he steps out of the bath into the bedroom.

M is already standing in the middle of the room, low riding black pants on his hips that bunch at his feet. He looks good. And as adorable as M ever gets. Dick drinks the rare sight in, ignores the way M shifts to show off as the morning sun contours his muscles.

"Here I thought you got reverse kidnapped by your Bats."

The wolfish grin building on M’s face alone implies M means anything but the plural. Dick just hopes joking about Bruce means Bruce will never ever find out about what he does behind closed doors with... his frenemies? Friends? Both?

"Does it still count as kidnapping if the door isn’t involved?"

M hums, thinking. Too distracted by Dick's body to form an immediate comeback, which Dick is very proud of. Despite his widely known handsomeness, turning others speechless is an acquired skill. In M's case at least.

"Maybe I should license kidnapping hunk wonder number one," M finally settles on as he moves closer, their skin soon touching as M curls an arm around his waist, "I'd get a few good fights out of that one."

Dick grins into the kiss. He really, really, likes M's kisses. The three-day stubble embodies him so well, makes the sweet smugness of the kiss just that side of rough - _bearable_. It's illegal.

"Nah, your butt's illegal," M whispers against his ear, squeezes his arguably best asset and Dick chuckles, leans further against the strong chest and pushes, one hand in M's short hair while his other hand travels up to a broad shoulder to dig his fingertips in. Making out with M is familiar. He's a steady rock in the moment. No matter if they go slow or fast. Arguably, that's an acquired taste as well. They haven't always been this... smooth.

"Want me to tie you up, Grayson?" M finally asks, both of them ignoring how hard they are already getting, though Dick sees the slight redirect of M's gaze. And again. It feels good. Feels like sinking his teeth into M. Marking him up even if only metaphorically.

"Thought those are kidnapper obligations anyway." Dick grins, fingers caressing over M's warm skin. He's been waiting to be tied up since M told him about the hook on the ceiling. Because he has been tied up by M in all sorts of manners but never like that. And it’s new, comes dangerously close to the tense, rough, real situations he has been in. Situations that might sometimes still make his blood freeze, his throat close up. When it’s M though, it ignites warm want, sweet adrenaline.

M pushes him back beneath the hook. It’s not rough, yet, but the threat is there. Dick shivers. The rope dangling from the ceiling brushes against his back, pools against his heels.

"Arms up, Grayson," M murmurs, fingers cupping his chin and warm hazel eyes intense on his face. Dick follows the command, closes his eyes. M steps around him decidedly when he does. His steps are inaudible. It’s foreboding. Dick’s senses scream. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't trust. All of this goes against his training.

The rope is as soft as it can be against his skin when it tightens around his arms, keeping his wrists together. It nearly feels silken. Dick knows that will change in time. The thought makes his toes curl, makes him hunger for more - more action.

"You sure you want this?" M asks, deep voice washing over Dick close to his ear. It’s a coax to the flame running wild in Dick’s belly. The rope forces him onto his tiptoes. His muscles strain.

"Yeah."

"Anything happens-"

"I'll let you know, M. This isn't my first rodeo," Dick looks at M as well as he can; toes his only contact with the floor. 

It isn't. He's been with M on and off for a while now, and, since M and Apollo made up Apollo has never been far behind. But M has always been between them, the one craving for attention, the cheeky bottom. The one who knows exactly what he wants. Dick can't be that between them… yet.

A hand lightly squeezes his butt, fingers digging into the straining muscles of his thighs. "It's your first rodeo with us like this."

"I trust you."

"I hope so," M replies, something mean lacing his words as he goes in for the kiss. Dick licks into his mouth as soon as he can, nearly loses his precarious footing when his body swivels, but M is soon plastered to his front, holds him securely, and Dick pulls back when strong hands raise his legs over broad shoulders.

Dick stares at M's madman grin, follows the swipe of his tongue over red lips. Dick expects them around his cock, maybe beside it - teasing him because M never gives him what he wants from the start. He doesn't expect to be pushed further back, ass suddenly higher than the rest of his body, and Dick’s fingers scramble for the rope in surprise even though it’s right there so the strain in his shoulders doesn't get too much too soon.

The first touch of a tongue makes him keen embarrassingly high. It’s stomach swooping. Dick isn’t prepared. M's laugh doesn't help at all. The heat is already shooting into his head, not just from hanging upside down.

"M!"

M chuckles, vibrations running over the delicate skin. _God._

"Your crotch is fine, Grayson," M says, thumb brushing over the wet skin in favor of his lips, "but jeez, your booty is the booty and what kidnapper would I be if I didn't take advantage of it?"

Dick doesn't have the time to tell him to shut it before M's lips are back. His lips and his stubble and that damn tongue that forces embarrassing noises out of him.

M's tongue pushes into him, fucks him, hotly pushing him apart. He's squeaky clean, prepared, but a tongue on his ass - in his ass - is still so strange it makes him heat up more than anything else. It feels dirty, but it's trust. Vulnerability.

He's so close already when M stops, lost in the feeling - legs shaking and stomach flexing. M lets go with a rough squeeze. The motion isn't even that fast, but the difference seems incredibly high. Dick’s toes barely catch on the ground when he all but tumbles down, body straining and shaking. His cock twitches, hard, drooling. M grins, eyes glinting.

"Bastard," Dick gasps, biting his lip when M leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Dick can feel the fabric of soft pants against his pulsing cock.

"That's right." Then he steps away, and Dick knows what that means and his stomach drops, heartbeat picking up. What if they misjudged? What if he misjudged? What if Apollo doesn't care about him at all?

If M notices his panic, he doesn't comment, just steps surely towards the door the second Apollo steps in. The golden eyes flicker over him - slightly widened, Dick thinks, but isn’t sure -, before M directs Apollo's attention to himself, a hand on Apollo's cheek. Dick watches them kiss, sees them grow more passionate; can't help but let out a frustrated sound. Seeing them make out has always been hot, but he’d like to be between them a lot more right now. 

His skin is growing cold. His head clusters with thoughts.

They only part slowly, still looking at each other, then M's hand brushes down over Apollo's chest to palm the growing bulge between his legs. It's rather impressive.

M tilts his head for a look at Dick, lips at Apollo’s ear, and Apollo stares at him too, burning gaze traveling over his naked body.

Dick might just be an offering, watched by two gods. And Bruce is in his head, whispering that Meta’s are different, that things like that never work out. He knows, doesn't he? Hasn't he learned anything?

He doesn't notice he's closed his eyes until Apollo touches his side, brushes fingers up over his ribs and Dick snaps his eyes open, shudders with the touch of that warm and strong and large hand against his skin.

Apollo smiles, thumb placed at the corner of Dick’s full lips.

Sometimes he fears Apollo doesn't truly like him, that he is just amused by M's boytoy. The way Apollo looks at him now promises something entirely different. And it just shows what Dick has always known about himself. He needs to be seen, has always needed to be seen. Especially by the people he likes.

"You with us, Dick?"

"Where else would I be?" Dick quips, feels M sidle up behind him. A pair of hands digs into his hips. Apollo keeps looking him in the eyes, weighing his words before kissing him, accepting them.

Kissing Apollo is intimidating in a way kissing M isn't. Apollo's hand around his throat only amplifies the fact. It’s bigger than even M's, stronger too. He must be just a dust grain in the eyes of Apollo, though an interesting one at least.

He nearly forgets M, too concentrated on Apollo and balancing on his toes, that is until a lubed finger enters him without much preamble. It’s hard to keep his body relaxed, but it just adds to it all, makes it all the more precarious.

Moaning into Apollo’s mouth while M pleasures him, Dick never thought he would do that. And maybe Apollo never thought he would either because Apollo holds him still, watches every twitch of his face as M fingers him open. And every time Dick's eyelids lower, he guides Dick's gaze back up to his without needing to say a word.

Dick swallows hard when one of Apollo’s hands disappears from his skin, replaced by M’s back on his hips, and he knows what is coming - heard the tell tale rip of a condom being opened - , but it doesn’t quite prepare him for Apollo guiding M into him like it’s the most natural thing to do.

And what he might have forgotten, is that M is a head larger than him. Dick couldn’t have prepared for the feeling even if he had known to expect it. For a moment he doesn’t even know what to do, just listens to M’s breathing, to: “ _Fuck, so tight._ ” And he knows he is, how could he not be without his feet on the ground, M inside him and nowhere to go? It makes his heart speed up. It’s new. A little scary but god, is it good. And M holds him up, fucks up into him... like he weights nothing.

“Oh, god,” Dick finally gasps out when he thinks he can breathe. Apollo chuckles; places kisses to his skin while M fucks him deep. A hand brushes down his chest, big strong fingers catching a nipple and they squeeze until Dick cries out.

“You want it rougher, Dick?”

“Yeah,” Dick says. He didn’t think he could decide, doesn’t know what rougher means. But yeah, he can. He wants. He’s safe.

Apollo pulls his legs up around his hips, takes his cock in hand to jack him off to the beat of M's thrusts. There are a lot more hands on him than Dick is used to. It’s like being caught in a storm. There is no time to think, no time to think about which bruises will stay, how he will feel after this. How long patrol will have to wait. It’s just good. They know what they are doing. Apollo knows what he is doing.

God, Dick wants to come so desperately for the second time in too few minutes. And suddenly there is a hand back around his throat that squeezes, pushes him back far enough for his body to bow. It cuts his breath short, forces his gaze to the ceiling. Apollo kisses his jaw and M's fingers and presses his mouth to his nipples, licks. Dick would gasp and whine if he could, but no sound escapes his mouth. Apollo trails his kisses lower, lets go of his thighs as M wrangles him away.

It's like being in freefall, M the only thing holding his lower body in the air, and he still can't breathe. His heart is beating a mile per hour, his sight is going fuzzy - but not yet, not yet - and M lets go so fast, Dick nearly falls back or forward, he isn't sure. But Apollo--

"Shit, sorry, I--"

"--t's ok," Dick tries to say, stumbles over his own words, licks his lips, doesn't want M to stop. "I liked it."

The sudden silence booms around him, Apollo’s breath is warm against his skin. It doesn’t cover the sudden coldness at his back.

"I mean." _Oh shit._

"Don't worry, Dick," Apollo rumbles, "M likes it too."

"Yeah," Dick says because M did start this even if he is unusually quiet. "Just not used to a human. Right?"

He's sure he can hear M wince.

Apollo caresses over his stomach and kisses him again.

"Come on, M," Apollo commands, not unkind, "snap out of it."

Apollo pulls Dick closer, his feet rise from the ground again. Teeth graze over his ear. "Or I'll have to eat him up all by myself."

M grumbles something Dick doesn’t care about too much at the moment. Apollo’s bulge is too hot and large against his front. Still, Dick moans the second M slips into him again. It feels even better than before. 

Apollo chuckles into his ear, keeps him close enough to kiss M while his hand creeps to Dick’s cock, squeezes his head and pulls lightly, jacks him off while they kiss over his head. M grinds into him and then Apollo’s hand disappears from his cock again, trails past to play with M's balls.

Dick knows M is close when his fingers flex around his throat. It’s a nice indicator, nearly makes him laugh. How did he never know that? Dick grinds his teeth, feels his breath cut short, opens his mouth, as M’s thrusts become faster. It makes his own cock rub against Apollo’s still clothed stomach. And M comes with a grunt, with a slow release of his fingers around Dick’s throat. It feels more personal than ever before.

Dick tilts his head to catch his gaze, feels M's hands flex over his stomach.

Good. They are good.

"You think you can take me too, Dick?" the words whispered into his ear make him shudder. M grins. Boldness back as he watches them.

“Only one way to find out,” Dick says, thinks he would suck him off too. But coming while Apollo fucks him, well, that doesn’t seem too bad either. 

And it’s not bad. It’s wild because Apollo is bigger than M and so hot, he might really be a sun god.

Also, he floats.


End file.
